A Beautiful Disaster
by Blu Rose
Summary: Sakura tries to figure out the enigma known as Subaku no Gaara... SakuXGaar


**A/N: Yay! Another one-shot! This time the couple's Sakura and Gaara because I believe they are so cute together and for once, no chibi form! It's not as cute but, what the heck. It was originally a songfic but removed it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gaara or Sakura or the Naruto series cuz they belong to Kishimoto-sama.**

XXXX

Everyone in Konoha was at the big party thrown by Tsunade. The party celebrating the return of the ninja who rescued Sasuke from Orochimaru. Everyone was thee...except for Subaku no Gaara...

Gaara was standing on the bridge looking out into space. He didn't care for parties. He never had a party. Never been to one. Plus, no one would have fun with him around.

Then he heard what sounded like a voice. "Gaara-kun!" He turned his head, his face emotionless. It was that pink-haired girl from Naruto's team--Haruno Sakura. The rosette haired kunoichi ran towards the redhead. She stopped and rested her hands on her knees, panting.

"What...are you doing here?" She asked him. Gaara looked at her before looking off into space again.

"...Nothing." He said.

"Oh." Sakura stood a foot away from Gaara. She knew what the boy was capable of but she thought he seemed a bit...lonely, what with always being feared by everyone, including his family. "Why aren't you at the party?"

He didn't turn his head to look at her. "Because."

"Because what?"

"...Just because."

Sakura blinked. "Why not? You're a hero, you should be there so people could congratulate for bringing back Sasuke." She told him cheerfully. She didn't notice that she hadn't put the usual "-kun" at the end of Sasuke's name.

"I am...no hero. It was Naruto that brought him back, not me." Gaara closed his eyes. "Besides, no one would like to be around a monster like me..."

Sakura's heart weeped a bit for Gaara. She had heard about his life. How he was possessed with a demon by his own father just to be a weapon; how he grew up with no friends and how assassins attacked him. How he was never loved...only hated and feared. He wasn't like Naruto. Naruto stayed cheerful through all the pain of growing up with Kyubi inside, but Gaara...he was different...

"Hey." Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that Gaara had actually spoke to her. "Why aren't you...at the party with the Uchiha and Naruto?"

Sakura looked down at her feet in embaressment. She didn't really know why she wasn't at the party. Sasuke was there and she loved him...didn't she? But...him leaving really tore her apart. She spent many days locked up in her room crying over Sasuke until her Inner Sakura told her to pull her act together.

_"Forget that Uchiha bastard! What you need to do is get stronger so when you see him next time, you can show him you are **not** weak and that you **do not need him!**"_

Her words were true (Though she could take back the bastard part...) She did get stronger, and she did prove that she didn't need to be protected all the time. But a part of her still loved Sasuke. So why didn't she want to see him again?

"I...was looking for you." Sakura lied.

"You lie." Gaara said, facing back to find that the sun was setting.

Sakura looked at the boy and then at the sunset. "Wow...that's a beautiful sunset." She looked at Gaara and said, "Are you coming, or not?"

"No." Sakura frowned at the boy. He was just as anti-social as Sasuke. Maybe more!

"Fine." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "But I'm not leaving unless you come with me to the party."

"I don't care."

Sakura sighed. Yup, he's just as cold as Sasuke. A smile appeared on her face as a funny thought came into mind. She started to laugh and Gaara looked at the girl as though she were insane.

"What's wrong now? Why are you laughing?" He asked her.

Sakura stopped laughing a bit. "It's nothing!" She started to laugh a bit more. "It's just...you remind me of a teddy bear!" Sakura started to laugh again.

Gaara blinked. "Teddy...bear?"

"Yeah, my old teddy bear. I used to talk to it for hours when I was a little kid. It sort of reminds me of you because it had little black circles around its eyes like you do."

Gaara snorted. The feared Subaku no Gaara being compared to a teddy bear? That was the first time he ever heard that.

"Did you have a teddy bear too, Gaara...?" Sakura asked Gaara.

"..." Gaara stayed silent for a while. "No." He told her. He lied. He had a teddy bear that he dragged around as a kid. It was the closest thing he had to a friend...until he ripped it and tore it after finding out that his only purpose in life was to kill.

"...Oh..." Sakura looked at the sunset with Gaara. "Gaara? Are you satisfied with how people see you?"

"..."

"I mean, are you happy with people calling you a "demon" and fearing you?"

"..." He remained silent He didn't want to talk anymore.

"It's just...you've gone through so much pain and misery since you were a child, like Naruto." _'And Sasuke.'_ She added in her mind. "You've been messed with and you thought your only reason to live was to kill."

"..." He listened to her. He actually wanted to hear what she had to say.

"It's just that...I'm worried about you. You're not the monster people say you are. You're only human."

Gaara's eyes widened a bit. _'Human? She thinks...I'm human...'_ He looked at the pink-haired kunoichi, this time his eyes showed a tiny bit of compassion. "...Thank you..."

Sakura blinked. "For what?"

"For saying...I'm human." Did he smile? If he did, it was only for a milli-second and then it was back to that same emotionless face.

Sakura smiled at Gaara and grabbed his hand. To her surprise, he didn't tell her to let him go or pull his hand free. She kissed him on the cheek. And was it just her or did he blush for half a second? "Do you...want to go to the party now?"

"...Will you stop annoying me if I do?" Gaara said. Sakura nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

And with that, Sakura walked with Gaara behind her, her hand still in his. And on that day, Subaku no Gaara felt a little more love and found a new friend. While Sakura may have found a new interest...

**OWARI!**

**A/N: So how was that? I am hoping to make another 'was supposed to be a songfic but is now a one-shot' with Sakura and Sasuke or mauybe chibi Gaara and chibi Sakura.**


End file.
